Krasnoludy
right|250px Krasnoludy (dwarva w ich języku) – jedna z najważniejszych humanoidalnych ras zamieszkujących Thedas. Silna, krępa, niższa od innych rasa utalentowanych budowniczych, chełpiąca się długą tradycją odważnych i zdolnych wojowników od wieków walczących z mrocznymi pomiotami na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Stworzyli ogromne, wspaniałe imperium rozciągające się pod całym kontynentem, w skład którego wchodziło dwanaście wielkich thaigów, które zostało zniszczone podczas Pierwszej Plagi. Poza utraceniem prawie wszystkich thaigów i większości Głębokich Ścieżek na rzecz mrocznych pomiotów, trwające wiele wieków przebywanie w pobliżu skażonych istot przyczyniło się do ogromnego spadku płodności, co budzi niepokoje odnośnie przyszłości rasy. Doprowadziło to do powstania profesji „łowców szlachciców”, mających płodzić szlachetnie urodzone dzieci. W przeciwieństwie do ludzi i elfów, krasnoludy nie mogą w naturalny, sposób wejść do Pustki, ponieważ nie miewają snów i nie posiadają zdolności magicznych. Tym niemniej nie są całkowicie odporni i po spełnieniu pewnych warunków mogą trafić do Pustki. Znajduje to odzwierciedlenie w ich odporności na magię, jak i nieprzeciętnej odporności na działanie lyrium. Krasnoludy, które od dłuższego czasu żyją na powierzchni lub urodziły się tam, stopniowo tracą taką odporność, tym niemniej nie odnotowano jeszcze przypadku krasnoluda władającego magią. Wyjątkową zdolnością krasnoludów jest „zmysł Kamienia”, pochodzący od ich protoplasty Kamienia talent do poruszania się pod ziemią. Ów talent nie znajduje jednak odzwierciedlenia w grach – ani jako element rozgrywki, ani jako część fabuły. Zmysł Kamienia, podobnie jak odporność na magię, zanika, im dłużej krasnolud przebywa na powierzchni. W Początku krasnoludzki Strażnik może być wojownikiem lub łotrzykiem, pochodzącym ze szlachty lub z plebsu. Krasnolud otrzymuje +1 do siły i zręczności, +2 do sprytu i 10% szans na obronę przed wrogą magią. W Inkwizycji otrzymuje +25% obrony przed magią. Historia Pierwsze krasnoludzkie królestwo zostało założone w czasach, które nie są odnotowane nawet przez Skulptorium. Pod Wolnymi Marchiami rozciągają się ruiny starożytnych krasnoludów, których praktyki kulturowe są kompletnie obce dla ich współczesnych pobratymców. Budowali oni np. świątynie poświęcone panteonowi ich bóstw. Co więcej, w ruinach znaleźć można przedmioty, które powstać mogły wyłącznie dzięki magii, chociaż nie ma żadnych wzmianek o jakimkolwiek krasnoludzie, który posiadł by tę umiejętność. W roku -4600 Starożytkości (-3405 IT), na 1500 lat przed przybyciem ludzi do Thedas, elfy z wielkiego królestwa Elvhenen prawdopodobnie jako pierwsze nawiązały kontakt z krasnoludami. Złoty wiek Przed Pierwszą Plagą podziemne królestwo krasnoludów rozciągało się tak szeroko, jak Imperium Tevinter na powierzchni. W tamtym czasie krasnoludy swobodnie kontaktowały się zarówno z Tevinterem, jak i elfami. Podwaliny pod krasnoludzkie królestwo podłożyli Endrin Kamienny Młot i Orseck Garal przy współpracy z pierwszym archontem Tevinteru Dariniusem. W roku -1200 Starożytności (-5 TE) pomiędzy krasnoludami a Imperium zawarty został trwający do dnia dzisiejszego sojusz. W roku -1170 Starożytności (25 IT) Garal przeniósł swoje królestwo do Orzammaru, siedziby rodowej kasty górników i rzemieślników, aby bardziej bezpośrednio uczestniczyć w komercyjnych dziedzinach krasnoludzkiego życia, górnictwie i rzemieślnictwie. Dodatkową przyczyną były zawirowania, jakie miały miejsce w Tevinterze po śmierci Dariniusa. Schedę po Garalu przejął Kamienny Młot, rozwijając i ulepszając miasto, tworząc Salę Bohaterów i Próby. W czasach rozkwitu i bogactwa thaigi budowane były pod każdym ludzkim królestwem, a Głębokie Ścieżki rozbudowane zostały tak, aby umożliwić swobodną komunikację pomiędzy wszystkimi miastami. Krasnoludzcy rzemieślniczy i inżynierowie opracowali nowe metody rzemiosła i wznieśli wiele pomników upamiętniających krasnoludzką historię, takie jak np. Krystaliczne Wody Rodu Gundaara – ogromne podziemne jezioro udekorowane błyszczącymi kwarcowymi stalaktytami odbijającymi kolory. Na imperium składało się kilka królestw, z których największymi były Kal-Sharok, Orzammar, Gundaar i Hormak. Od czasów Pierwszej Plagi każde królestwo miało swoje własne Zgromadzenie, zachowywało jednak wierność stolicy imperium. Pierwsza Plaga right|250px|Upadek imperium krasnoludówPierwsza Plaga to prawdopodobnie najtragiczniejsze i najbardziej katastrofalne w skutkach wydarzenie w całej trwającej wiele tysięcy lat historii rasy. Imperium padło na kolana, kiedy mroczne pomioty zalały Głębokie Ścieżki łączące niezliczone thaigi i miasta. Brak jednomyślności polityków i kast szlacheckich oraz nieumiejętność skupienia się na skutecznym odparciu pomiotów w ciągu kilku następnych wieków doprowadziły do utraty ogromnej ilości thaigów i miast, a nad krasnoludami zawisnęło widmo całkowitego wyginięcia. Dzięki zaradności Patrona Aeducana, który odegrał ogromną rolę w koordynowaniu działań czterech największych królestw, krasnoludom udało się przetrwać, jednak ze względu na zamknięcie większości Głębokich Ścieżek komunikacja pomiędzy ocalałymi królestwami ostatecznie została zerwana. W związku z tym w roku -195 Starożytności (1000 IT) każde królestwo wybrało własnego króla, wiernego jednak najwyższemu królowi w Orzammarze. W tym czasie opracowano jeden z największych wynalazków krasnoludzkiej myśli technicznej: produkcję golemów, dwunożnych wojowników z kamienia lub metalu tworzonych przez Patrona Caridina. Znany był on już wcześniej jako architekt Bownammaru, jednak w historii zapisał się właśnie jako twórca golemów. Konstrukty te pozwoliły na odparcie pomiotów i odzyskanie części utraconych terytoriów, jednak nie trwało to zbyt długo, ponieważ niedługo później Caridin zniknął, zabierając ze sobą tajemnice tworzenia golemów. Zakładano, że zginął, a jako że żaden krasnolud nie był w stanie powtórzyć jego sukcesu, użycie golemów do celów wojskowych stało się jedynie odległym wspomnieniem. Zamknięcie Głębokich Ścieżek Użycie golemów pozwoliło na odniesienie jedynie częściowego zwycięstwa – mroczne pomioty napierały dalej, grożąc wyginięciem gatunku, w związku z czym w roku -45 Starożytności (115 IT) najwyższy król Trzy Kamienie podjął decyzję o zamknięciu Głębokich Ścieżek prowadzących do pozostałych trzech królestw. Gundaar i Hormak upadły w ciągu dekady. Ostatnia ze Ścieżek, prowadząca do Kal-Sharok, została zamknięta w roku -15 Starożytności (1180 IT). Orzammar stał się ostatnim w Thedas bastionem i przyczółkiem krasnoludów oraz ich kultury. Ostatnie tysiąclecie Nawet mimo zamknięcia Głębokich Ścieżek, co znacząco zmniejszyło ataki pomiotów na Orzammar, zawsze są one w stanie znaleźć wyrwę, toteż nadal stanowią zagrożenie. W następnych wiekach królestwo w dalszym ciągu traciło odległe thaigi, jednak mimo wszystko przetrwały tradycje Orzammaru i sojusz z Tevinterem. W Wieku Wież Chasyndzi, dowodzeni przez córki Flemeth, Wiedźmy z Głuszy, przypuścili atak na region, który w przyszłości miał stać się Fereldenem. Niepowstrzymanych Chasyndów rozgromił dopiero bohater Cormac dowodzący armią wojowników Alamarri i krasnoludów z Orzammaru. Po serii przerażających bitew Chasyndzi zostali wybici, a wiedźmy spalone. Podczas Czwartej Plagi Orzammarczycy wspomagali Tevinterczyków w obronie Maranas Pell, w wyniku czego utracili thaig Ortana. Wiek Smoka W roku 9:12 Wieku Smoka krasnoludy odkryły, że uważane dotąd za zaginione królestwo Kal-Sharok przetrwało. Relacje pomiędzy Kal-Sharok a Orzammarem są jednak napięte, ponieważ krasnoludy z Kal-Sharok odmówiły uznania za swojego króla władcę królestwa, które porzuciło ich przed tysiącem lat. Kilka miesięcy później mroczne pomioty opanowały Bownammar. W roku 9:30 Smoka Orzammarczycy wspomogli Ferelden w walce z Piątą Plagą. Rok później pod Wolnymi Marchiami odnaleziono Prastary Thaig. Krasnoludzka armia dowodzona przez ród Helmich oczyściła z pomiotów wielki thaig Kal'Hirol i łączące go z Orzammarem Głębokie Ścieżki, odzyskując dla krasnoludów dawno utracone ziemie. Kultura right|250px|thumb|[[Bezkastowcy w Kurzowisku]]Krasnoludzka hierarchia składa się ze złożonego i skostniałego systemu wzajemnie powiązanych ze sobą kast. Bezkastowcy, potocznie nazywani „kurzalcami” ze względu na zamieszkiwanie w getcie zwanym Kurzowiskiem, stoją najniżej w hierarchii – są to wyrzutki ze swojego własnego miasta, nie mogące podjąć pracy wśród wyżej postawionych, bronić swojego honoru w Próbach, chronić miasta przed pomiotami; krasnoludy, które odrzucił Kamień. Krasnoludy, które zostały wygnane lub urodziły się na powierzchni oficjalnie również są bezkastowcami, jednak ze względu na coraz większą liczbę wyżej urodzonych krasnoludów wybierających życie na powierzchni, niektórych powierzchniowców trudno uznawać za permanentnych wygnańców. Przeciętny krasnolud nigdy nie widzi świata na powierzchni, często wierząc w krasnoludzkie przesądy, takie jak np. że wpadnie do nieba albo że słońce spadnie na ziemię. Krasnoludy, których najczęściej spotkać można na powierzchni, to w przeważającej mierze kupcy i handlarze, okazjonalnie kowalne, zdarzają się jednak wśród nich złodzieje czy mordercy. Ponad bezkastowcami znajdują się, bez szczególnego porządku: kupcy, górnicy, kowale, żołnierze, słudzy (niewiele wyżej niż bezkastowcy), szlachcice i deszirowie. Szlachcice to arystokraci krasnoludzkiego społeczeństwa, z kolei deszirowie to przedstawiciele szlacheckich rodów w Zgromadzeniu. Chociaż dla niektórych krasnoludów możliwe jest polepszenie sytuacji swojej rodziny poprzez dokonanie wielkich czynów czy spłodzenie dzieci z przedstawicielami wyższej klasy, jest to rzadkie i obwarowane szeregiem utrudnień. W społeczeństwie krasnoludów dziecko należy do tej samej kasty co rodzic tej samej co ono płci – jeśli kowal i rzemieślniczka urodzą syna, będzie on kowalem, jeśli córkę, będzie ona rzemieślniczką. right|250px|thumb|Szlachcic i bazkastowa kobieta z tatuażem piętnującymNa pewnym etapie historii starożytnego imperium krasnoludów istniało niewolnictwo. Krasnoludy są społecznością monarchistyczną, jednak system dziedziczenia stanowi ogromną słabość ich rządu, mogąc prowadzić do licznych zawirowań przy wyborze następnego władcy. Chociaż król przed śmiercią może mianować swojego syna na następnego króla, ten i tak wybierany jest przez deszirów zasiadających w Zgromadzeniu. Większość bogactwa krasnoludów pochodzi z handlu przetworzonym lyrium, niezbędnym magom w Thedas. Zakon ma monopol na handel lyrium z krasnoludami, aby zachować kontrolę nad templariuszami i magami, w Kurzowisku rozkwita jednak czarnorynkowy handel lyrium zdominowany przez Cartę. Edukacja : Główny artykuł: Edukacja Edukację w Orzammarze pobierają członkowie kast i wygląda na to, że jest ona zarządzana przez Skulptorium. Bezkastowcy formalnie nie pobierają żadnych nauk i większość z nich jest niepiśmienna. Dieta : Główny artykuł: Krasnoludzka dieta Krasnoludzka dieta jest wyjątkowa na tle diet innych ras Thedas, uzależniona od tego, że większość z nich całe swoje życie spędza pod ziemią. Najlepiej udokumentowana jest dieta krasnoludów mieszkających w Orzammarze, nieznana jest jednak dieta, jaką stosują mieszkańcy Kal-Sharok. Jako że żyją pod ziemią, ich dieta w dużym stopniu składa się z wyhodowanych artykułów spożywczych i zwierząt znalezionych na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Religia W przeciwieństwie do większości kultur Thedas, krasnoludy nie czczą antropomorficznych bogów. Zamiast tego ich filozofia skupia się na samodoskonaleniu i niemalże intymnej więzi z Kamieniem. Uważają się za dzieci Kamienia, traktują go jako żywą istotę, szanują go, boją się go, czczą go i dziękują mu za ochronę. Według Rzeźbiarza Czibora religia ta praktykowana jest przez krasnoludy od dwóch tysięcy lat. Inne ich wierzenia dotyczą kultu przodków. Krasnoludy prowadzące silne i nobliwe życia w momencie śmierci wzmacniają Kamień, stając się jednym z Przodków. Ci, którzy są niegodni albo zhańbieni osłabiają Kamień, zostają więc odrzuceni na całą wieczność. Raz na jakiś czas Zgromadzenie debatuje nad szczególnie zasłużonym krasnoludem. Jeżeli jego zasługi zostaną uznane przez większość Zgromadzenia, staje się Patronem i jeszcze za życia postrzegany jest jako Przodek. Jeżeli Patronem zostanie krasnolud nie pochodzący ze szlachty, zakłada dom szlachecki noszący jego imię. Dokonania Patrona są skrupulatnie zachowywane we Wspomnieniach, określając jego rodowód i czyny, co pozwala ustalić, z jakiej kasty się wywodzi. Zdanie Patrona jest szanowane tak bardzo, że może być ważniejsze nawet od zdania króla. Krasnolud może zostać Patronem także pośmiertnie. Część powierzchniowców w dalszym ciągu zachowuje wiarę w Kamień, inni z kolei nie wyznają żadnej religii. Tylko nieliczne krasnoludy są wyznawcami Pieśni Światła. Seksualność i tożsamość płciowa : Główny artykuł: Seksualność i małżeństwa Chociaż krasnoludy są kulturą bardzo konserwatywną, seksualność odgrywa w niej ważną rolę, w dużej mierze ze względu na niski współczynnik narodzin. Spekuluje się, że przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy jest zamieszkiwanie w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie Głębokich Ścieżek, wskutek czego krasnoludy przez całe życie wystawione są na skażenie mrocznych pomiotów. Podobnie jak w społecznościach na powierzchni, szlachcice i przedstawiciele innych wysoko postawionych kast powinni zawierać związki tylko z równymi sobie. Krasnoludy rzadko wiążą się z przedstawicielami innych ras, w dużej mierze ze względu na to, że większość z nich przez całe życie nie opuszcza Orzammaru, w dodatku uważają się za rasę lepszą od innych, dlatego związanie się z innymi rasami postrzegane jest jako degradacja. Krasnoludzkie kobiety mają niewielką kontrolę nad własną seksualnością, jako że ich główną rolą jest wydawanie na świat dzieci. Szczególnie zobowiązane do zawarcia małżeństwa i rodzenia dzieci są szlachcianki. Od męskich szlachciców oczekuje się rozwiązłości, a nawet zachęca się ich do tego, aby spłodzili tyle dzieci, ile to tylko możliwe. Szlachcianki muszą strzec swojej cnoty lub musi być ona strzeżona przez męskich krewnych. Bezkastowe kobiety rozumieją swoją wartość jako osób mających na celu wydawanie na świat potomstwa, co przyczyniło się do powstania „profesji” łowczyń szlachciców. Starają się one zwabić szlachciców – jeżeli urodzi szlachcicowi syna, również będzie on szlachcicem, co polepszy byt tak jego matce, jak i jej rodzinie. Bezkastowi mężczyźni w najlepszym razie mogą liczyć na spłodzenie potomstwa z kobietą z wyżej postawionej kasty. Jeżeli mężczyzna nosi oba karwasze, oznacza to, że jeszcze się nie ożenił i możliwe jest zalecanie się do niego. Skulptorium : Główny artykuł: Skulptorium Władza sądownicza podzielona jest pomiędzy króla a Skulptorium. Król i jego wojownicy odpowiadają za zwalczanie przestępczości i utrzymanie porządku, z kolei Skulptorium zajmuje się sprawami cywilnymi. Skulptorium odpowiedzialne jest również za przechowywanie wszystkich obecnych i historycznych danych. W związku z tym jest najwyższym organem w sprawach autentyczności i ważności zawartych umów oraz ustaw legislacyjnych. Rzeźbiarz Wspomnień postrzegany jest przez krasnoludy jako osoba całkowicie bezstronna i cieszy się ogromnym szacunkiem jako mediator w sprawach prawnych. W społeczeństwie krasnoludów funkcja Rzeźbiarza postrzegana jest jako ogromny honor i przywilej, ale także jako bardzo ciężki obowiązek. Rzeźbiarz musi czcić Kamień, chronić go i zapisywać historię we Wspomnieniach. Oznacza to, że musi szukać wiedzy i historii poza miastem i jego mieszkańcami, organizując ekspedycje na Głębokie Ścieżki, aby odnotować historię utraconych thaigów. Rzeźbiarz musi być przygotowany na wszystko, w tym poświęcenie własnego życia, w celu odzyskania i nauczenia się utraconej wiedzy. Legion Umarłych : Główny artykuł: Legion Umarłych Legion Umarłych jest niezależną formacją krasnoludzkiej armii, która odpowiada bezpośrednio przed królem i królową Orzammaru. Uważani są za najgroźniejszą i najbardziej niszczycielską siłę zbrojną krasnoludów. Legioniści uważają samych siebie za martwych dla świata, dlatego gotowi są poświęcić wszystko walce z pomiotami. Próby : Główny artykuł: Próby right|250pxPróby to publiczna arena walk o honor i sławę, służąca jednocześnie zabawianiu publiczności. Uważa się, że osoba, która wygra Próby, cieszy się przychylnością Patronów, dlatego wykorzystuje się je do rozwiązywania sporów, których nie można rozwiązać inaczej, oraz w celu odzyskania honoru. Z reguły w walce udział bierze czempion danej kasty. Niektóre pojedynki podczas Prób prowadzone są na śmierć i życie – w tak nielicznej społeczności jak Orzammar śmierć jednej osoby uważana jest za lepsze rozwiązanie niż eskalacja konfliktu i rozlew krwi pomiędzy szlacheckimi rodami. W minionych latach Próby wykorzystywane były również jako rozrywka dla gości honorowych odwiedzających Orzammar, a każdego roku najlepsi wojownicy spotykają się podczas Prób Krwi – wielkiego turnieju, honorującego najznakomitszych i cieszących się największą sławą wojowników w królestwie. Na Próbach wzorowane były walki gladiatorów w starożytnym Tevinerze. Golemy : Główny artykuł: Golem W minionych wiekach dzięki magii Patronowi Caridinowi udało się stworzyć kamienne i metalowe golemy, które służyły jako maszyny wojenne krasnoludzkiej armii. Sztuka tworzenia golemów zaginęła wraz z samym Caridinem, zaś główny trzon armii golemów, Legion Stali, zaginął podczas prób oszukania go. Siedliska 250px|right|thumb|OrzammarObecnie istnieją trzy ocalałe miasta krasnoludów, podczas gdy w dawnych czasach istniało dwanaście wielkich królestw stanowiących trzon imperium oraz szereg pomniejszych thaigów. Największym, najwspanialszym i cieszącym się największą sławą spośród trzech ocalałych miast jest Orzammar. Pozostałe krasnoludzkie miasta to Kal-Sharok i Kal'Hirol. Kal-Sharok uważane było za stracone na rzecz mrocznych pomiotów podczas Pierwszej Plagi, jednak w roku 9:12 Smoka okazało się, że thaig przetrwał, chociaż poniesiono przy tym ogromne straty, a jego mieszkańcy nie darzą szacunku Orzammaru, który zapieczętował Głębokie Ścieżki pozostawiając ich przodków na śmierć. Komunikacja pomiędzy królestwami ogranicza się do roszczeń Orzammaru domagającego się uznania przez Kal-Sharok jego zwierzchnictwa oraz odpowiedzi Kal-Sharok, że pozostawiając jego mieszkańców na śmierć Orzammar odwrócił się od Kamienia. Kal'Hirol również utracone zostało na rzecz pomiotów, jednak wielkim kosztem i wysiłkiem Orzammarczykom udało się je odzyskać. Polityka : Główny artykuł: Zgromadzenie Orzammar – prawdopodobnie tak samo jak starożytne imperium, które następnie rozbite zostało na miasta-państwa – jest monarchią konstytucyjną, na którą składają się monarcha oraz Zgromadzenie, czyli parlament, w którym zasiadają wyłącznie szlachcice. Inne kasty nie posiadają swoich przedstawicieli w Zgromadzeniu. Swojego reprezentanta do Zgromadzenia, czyli deszira, wystawić mogą wyłącznie rody, których przodkowie byli deszirami lub Patronami. Pomniejsze rody nie mogą głosować w Zgromadzeniu, zaś ilość jego członków może zostać zmieniona. Zgromadzenie służy królowi radą, zatwierdza lub wetuje jego ustawy, proponuje zmiany, zatwierdza Patronów i wybiera nowych królów. Przewodniczący Zgromadzenia nie ma prawa głosu. : Główny artykuł: Krasnoludzka szlachta Po śmierci monarchy Zgromadzenie obraduje nad wyborem następcy, który musi zostać wybrany większością głosów. Tradycyjnie rządzący monarcha mianuje swojego następcę, z reguły najstarsze dziecko, rzadziej młodsze dziecko lub kogoś z innego rodu. Decyzja ta ma duże znaczenie polityczne podczas elekcji, nie ma jednak decydującego wpływu na wybór nowego władcy. Wybranie następcy może trwać długo, prowadząc do walk, szantaży i zabójstw pomiędzy pretendentami do tronu. Krasnoludy, jak same podkreślają, są uparte w podejmowaniu decyzji. Z reguły władcą zostaje mężczyzna, jednak w rzadkich przypadkach Zgromadzenie wybiera królową. Drugim kluczowym zadaniem Zgromadzenia jest ogłaszanie Patronów. Uznanie kogoś za Patrona przyczynia się do powstania nowego rodu szlacheckiego, noszącego imię Patrona, w skład którego wchodzi jego rodzina. Dzięki temu mogą oni mianować deszira do Zgromadzenia. Ponieważ krasnoludzkie społeczeństwo, a zwłaszcza mężczyźni, jest bardzo konserwatywne, wyniesienie kogoś do rangi Patrona jest niezwykle rzadkie. Prawem króla jest proponowanie nowych ustaw, Zgromadzenia może je jednak zawetować, prowadząc do impasu i ograniczając możliwości króla w sprawach krajowych i zagranicznych. Głównymi zadaniami króla jest branie udziału w uroczystościach i sprawowanie funkcji głównego dowódcy wojsk. Największą swobodą król cieszy się w kwestii rozmieszczania oddziałów na Głębokich Ścieżkach i szkolenia wojowników. Nie jest jednak do końca jasne, czy król jest de facto generałem armii. Relacje zagraniczne Chociaż krasnoludy z Orzammaru nie są ksenofobami, nie wierzą raczej w to, że poza ich kamiennymi salami znaleźć można wiele wartościowych rzeczy. Wierzą, że są najgroźniejszą rasą w Thedas i „zniżają” się do kontaktów z innymi wyłącznie kiedy jest to konieczne. Orzammarczyków można łatwo przekonać, że danemu człowiekowi czy elfowi – w oparciu o jego czyny – należy okazywać szacunek, tym niemniej do końca życia będą przekonani, że są to jednostkowe przypadki stanowiące wyjątek od reguły. Szarzy Strażnicy Krasnoludy i Szarzy Strażnicy od zawsze darzyli się szacunkiem ze względu na ich wspólną walkę z mrocznymi pomiotami. Krasnoludy uważani są za znakomitych kandydatów do bractwa ze względu na ich doświadczenie w walce z pomiotami. Wiadomo, że krasnoludzcy Strażnicy przetrwali studniowe oblężenie Orzammaru. Ze względu na niski współczynnik narodzin wśród krasnoludów niewielu z nich zostaje Strażnikami. Strażnicy są jedyną organizacją z powierzchni, która docenia niekończącą się walkę, jaką na Głębokich Ścieżkach krasnoludy prowadzą z mrocznymi pomiotami. Gdy czas Strażnika dobiega końca, honoruje on wieloletnią umową pomiędzy Strażnikami a krasnoludami i udaje się na roczną „służbę”, podczas której wspomaga krasnoludy w walce z pomiotami. Gdy skażenie jest już zbyt silne, krasnoludy honorują Strażnika, który następnie schodzi na Głębokie Ścieżki, aby wypełnić Powołanie. Krasnoludy niezwykle cenią Strażników ze względu na poświęcenia, jakich dokonują. Orlais Orzammarczycy utrzymują dobre stosunki z Imperium Orlais, z którym graniczą od zachodu poprzez Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu. Zaopatrują imperium w lyrium i minerały, jak również w broń i pancerze. Szczególnie wartościowy jest handel lyrium, używanym w Kręgach do uzupełniania many przy bardziej wymagających zaklęciach oraz spożywanym przez templariuszy Zakonu. Imperium Tevinter Krasnoludy zawiązały sojusz z Imperium Tevintrer przed ponad 2000 lat. Wpływ krasnoludów wciąż widoczny jest w Imperialnych Próbach i użyciu olbrzymich golemów, juggernautów, w obronie stołecznego miasta Minratus. Głównym powodem ścisłego sojuszu jest handel lyrium, jako że Orzammar jest głównym dostawcą tego surowca dla uzależnionego od magii imperium. Wiadomo również, że krasnoludy wspomogły Tevinter podczas Czwartej Plagi walcząc z Tevinterczykami w obronie Marnas Pell, za co zdobyły wiele zaszczytów od ówczesnego archonta. Wielu powierzchniowych krasnoludów żyje w Tevinterze, nie są traktowani jednak jako obywatele imperium, a zagraniczni dygnitarze, nawet mimo tego, że ich rody zamieszkują Tevinter już od wieków. Od czasów sojuszu archonta Dariniusa z ojcami założycielami krasnoludzkiej rasy, Orseckiem Garalem i Endrinem Kamiennym Młotem, w Tevinterze mieści się wiele krasnoludzkich ambasad. Znajdują się one w każdym większym mieście, podobnie jak krasnoludzkie osady w innych krajach Thedas. Krasnoludy z Tevinteru mają jednak swój własny rząd – Ambassadorię – składający się z wybieranych na zasadzie elekcji przedstawicieli, którzy doradzają archontowi i Magisterium. Ambassadoria jest nie tyle parlamentem, co grupą lobbystyczną. Krasnoludzkie ambasady w Minratusie, Neromenianie i Qarinusie znajdują się całkowicie pod ziemią, zaś krasnoludy uważają, że zamieszkuje tam Kamień, co pozwala zamieszkującym je krasnoludom zachować swoje kasty. Niektóre krasnoludy z Tevinteru nigdy nie opuszczają tych podziemnych fortec. Nie są znane przypadki krasnoludzkich niewolników, prawdopodobnie ze względu na zbyt wysoką wartość krasnoludów w dostawach lyrium. Mimo bliskiego sojuszu, znane są dwa przypadki, kiedy krasnoludy potajemnie naruszyły pakt. Pierwszym z nich było udzielenie w Cad'halash pomocy starożytnym elfom uciekającym po zniszczeniu Arlathanu. Gdy krasnoludy z Kal-Sharok dowiedziały się o tym, zaatakowały Cad'halash i zabiły wszystkich, aby ukryć dowody przed Imperium. Drugim przypadkiem było wspomaganie Awarów, gdy ci zamieszkiwali jeszcze w Amarancie. Imperium starało się podbić Ferelden, jednak krasnoludy potajemnie zaopatrywały Awarów w broń. Język i słownictwo : Główny artykuł: Język krasnoludów Krasnoludy posiadają wiele języków, których większości jednak już nie używają, a w powszechnym użyciu pozostaje jedynie kilka zwrotów z nich. Obecnie posługują się wspólną mową, aby móc handlować ze sobą, a następnie z innymi rasami. Uwagi * Według Oghrena i Zevrana, krasnoludów jest stukrotnie mniej niż ludzi. * Wszystkie rasy Thedas mają mniej więcej taką samą średnią długość życia. * Ze względu na mocną budowę ciała choroby wśród krasnoludów są rzadkie. Tym niemniej nieustające przebywanie w pobliżu mrocznych pomiotów liczebność krasnoludów od blisko tysiąca lat stale spada. * Wieloletnie przebywanie pod ziemią sprawiło, że u krasnoludów wykształcił się zmysł widzenia w ciemnościach. Podobną umiejętność mają elfy. * Prostytucja jest legalna w Orzammarze, jednak dostęp do najlepszych zamtuzów mają wyłącznie przedstawiciele wyższych kast. * Krasnoludzka myśl techniczna przebija osiągnięcia wszystkich innych ras. Opanowali m.in. zegarki i urządzenia parowe. Chociaż krasnoludzkie zegarki nie są powszechne, są jednak ważne, jako że pomiar czasu w Thedas nie jest zbyt dokładny. * Poza językiem, krasnoludy wprowadziły walutę, handel i rozrywkę. * Niektóre ze starych krasnoludzkich rodów budują „smocze żłobki” – budynki, których celem jest zabijanie intruzów, ponieważ przechowywane są w nich cenne przedmioty. Ukończenie takich budowli zajmuje wiele dekad. Ciekawostki * Na wczesnych etapach produkcji krasnoludy miały mówić z niemieckim akcentem. Pomysł ten został jednak zarzucony, a krasnoludy mówią z różnymi akcentami północnoamerykańskimi. * Żadna z grywalnych postaci nie mogła romansować z krasnoludem, tylko flirtować z Lace Harding. * Krasnoludzkie kobiety były całkowicie nieobecne w Dragon Age II. * Kultura krasnoludów inspirowana była społecznościami takimi jak Aztekowie czy Majowie. * Qunari mogą zwracać się do krasnoludów, być może tylko tych dręczących, „krótkouści”. Galeria Dwarves WoT.jpg| Dwarven Warrior - HoDA.png|Krasnoludzki wojownik w Heroes of Dragon Age Dwarf Cards.jpg|Karty tarota z krasnoludzkim mężczyzną i kobietą w Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Kategoria:Krasnoludy * en:Dwarf